


Boys Night In

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the third fic set in the EPR universe though it's the first one chronologically.  Brian has turned 36 and he and Justin are discussing the event.This universe splits from canon at 414 and I consider 414 to have occurred in June 2004.(despite the snow[g])





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

11 PM May 14 2007

 

The Bed  
The Bedroom  
The Loft  
Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

 

Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor are lying in their bed, naked and 

freshly showered, with Justin using Brian’s chest as a pillow. Brian’s 

left hand is ruffling Justin’s hair while Justin’s right hand is 

ruffling Brian’s pubic patch.

“Did you enjoy your surprise party Brian?”

“You have to ask? I enjoyed my surprise party Sunshine. As surprise 

parties go, it was wonderful; it didn‘t last too long, it was 

Sonnyboy’s idea, and the guest list was mercifully short. I couldn’t 

have asked for better presents. Gus writes a mean story for an almost 

7 year old and you paint a wonderful picture for a 24 year old. What 

did I ever do to deserve the two of you in my life?”

“I guess that only me and Gus was a short guest list; he didn’t want 

anyone else involved besides his two Dads. He wanted it to be a boys 

night in. It just thrills me every time he tells me that he considers 

me his Dad. Everything was Gus’ idea and he paid for everything. He 

even paid me to illustrate his story.”

“How does a six year old have the money to pay for all of that and how 

much did you charge our little boy?”

“I charged him the going rate for illustrations.”

“What? You make too fucking much money to rob a little boy out of his 

life savings. Why are you giving me a Sunshine smile?”

“Calm down Brian the going rate for story illustration is a dollar; Gus 

insisted on paying the going rate. He also negotiated a contract with 

me so that I have first refusal for illustrating any future works he 

may produce. Don’t worry he was a very astute businessman; he must 

really pay attention when he visits you at Kinnetik or maybe he has 

long talks with Ted. As for how he had the money for the party, go 

look in the mirror. I think that Gus would appreciate it if you 

learned how to buy him presents instead of just giving him money. 

Would you have preferred that he gave you some money instead of his 

story?”

“I give him presents too, just last week I bought him a new suit. No, 

that story is worth more than any amount of money he could‘ve given 

me.”

“Brian you know that a six year old doesn’t appreciate designer 

clothes.”

“But he looks so good in them. He’s so tall for his age it just 

accentuates the cut of a good suit.”

“No one argues that fact, like you he looks good in anything but he 

would like a toy or a book or even you telling him a story once in a 

while instead of designer clothes and cash.”

“I guess someone is going to have to teach me how to buy presents for a 

boy that don‘t involved famous labels. What’re you doing this Saturday 

Sunshine? More importantly what‘re you doing right this minute?”

“Brian you’re smarter than that. I’m fondling your cock and balls.“

“I’ve already fucked you once tonight. Very well, I might add, going 

by the moans of pleasure you produced. You don’t need to get me ready 

for another bout.”

“Who said anything about you fucking me again. You always fuck me very 

well; quit fishing for compliments. I just love fondling your 

package. It’s such a pretty dick; it gets so hard when I play with it. 

Your balls are so loose in their sac when I stroke them with my 

fingers and I can‘t tell the real one from the artificial one. I like 

running my fingers through your pubic hair; it’s so long and soft. I’m 

glad you don’t trim it like so many guys do. I think that I‘d leave 

you if you started shaving your balls.”

“I tried trimming once, when I was young and foolish, it ended up so 

lopsided I had to shave it all off and that looked so stupid I didn’t 

trick until it grew back. You don‘t have to ever worry about me 

shaving my balls since I‘m not that brave. Just the idea of a razor 

down there again scares the crap out of me. I like your patch wild and 

wooly too.”

“You poor baby, going without sex for more than a day. I‘m sorry 

Brian, I should‘ve remembered before I opened my mouth.”

“We could always shave that bright blond bush of yours and see how 

stupid you look Sunshine. I looked like a 20 year old who had shaved 

his pubic hair, you would look like a prepubescent boy and I would be 

arrested for statutory rape. Don‘t worry Justin it was years ago and I 

very seldom think about it either.”

“I think I’ll pass, if you were arrested who would fuck me every night 

and twice on Sundays. I’m also kind of fond of that hair since it 

proves I’m not a bottle blond as so many jealous fags have claimed over 

the years.”

“Who? I’ll make them regret hurting the feelings of my twink?”

“I almost believe that you would do something like that. I love you 

too. I love being your twink and I‘ll probably still love it when 

you‘re 100 and I‘m 88. I also like it when we switch roles and you 

play at being my twink”

“I’m afraid that I’d do almost anything for you. What would the masses 

on Liberty Avenue think if they knew that their King plays at being a 

twink? But if you don‘t quit playing with my cock it’s going to show 

you it’s appreciation for your hard work.”

“Speaking of your cock and I always like speaking about your cock, I’ve 

always wondered how you managed to fool everyone into thinking it’s so 

much longer than it really is.”

“What do you mean Sunshine? I mean it about stopping or I‘ll shoot. 

I‘ve had some masterful blowjobs over the years, and yours are some of 

the best, but there’s no doubt you give the best hand jobs in 

Pittsburgh.”

“OK I’ll quit for a while but your dick feels so good in my hands and 

other parts of my anatomy. I‘ve had a lot of practice with hand jobs. 

Even Chris Hobbs enjoyed the hand job I gave him; though in hindsight 

giving him one wasn‘t the best decision I ever made. Maybe if I‘d 

taken his skinny dick out of his pants and done a spectacular job with 

it he wouldn‘t have disliked me so much. Instead I just pulled on it 

inside of his trousers until he came, making a mess of his shorts. I 

wonder how he explained that stain to his mother?”

“You think it might have mattered how you jerked him off, he didn’t 

like how much he enjoyed your hand on his dick. That’s why he hated 

you so much. Now what did you mean about me fooling everyone about my 

cock?”

Justin’s hand finds its way back to Brian’s pubic hair.

“I’ve heard the rumors, since I first met you, about how long a cock 

Brian Kinney has. I’ve heard everything from 9 inches to 11 and a 

half. Considering how many tricks you’ve had over the years you would 

think at least one would’ve told the truth.”

“And what truth is that?”

“As pretty as it is and as straight as it is and as hard as it gets, 

it’s barely 7 inches long.”

“How do you know that?”

“Brian, how many times have you fucked me in the last 7 years with that 

pretty dick? How many times have I sucked this beautiful cock in the 

last 7 years?”

Justin’s hand has found its way back to Brian’s cock.

“How many times have I just played with it, like now, in the last 7 

years? How many times have I just looked at it as you wander around 

the loft naked? I like that you’re a shower not a grower.”

“I don’t know, once or twice? I like how my wandering around the loft 

naked gives you a hard on more often than not. I kind of like your 

cute pink dick too.”

“I had your dick in various parts of my anatomy more than once or twice 

the first night we were together. I also measured it the first night 

we were together.”

“What the fuck? How did you do that without me knowing?”

“Don’t you remember that first night we were together? I wore you out; 

once you were sound asleep I wondered how big your prick had to be, to 

give me such pleasure, so I found a ruler, sucked you hard again and 

measured it. Considering how many times you’d come that night it was 

amazing that it got hard again so quickly. I think your cock was the 

first part of you to fall in love with me. I did have a problem 

measuring it without waking you up, but it barely made it to the 7-inch 

line. So tell me why the rumors have it being so much longer than it 

is.”

“Simple Sunshine, it isn’t the size but how it’s used. Plus being a 

shower also helps in the illusion, most guys just assume that a hard 

cock is much longer than a soft one so they just assume that mine gets 

much longer when it gets hard; in reality it gains about an inch from 

soft to erect. I’ve measured my cock too if you must know. I’ll 

agree that my cock probably fell in love with you before my brain was 

willing to admit that it was in love as well.”

“I’ve loved your pretty dick since the very first time I saw it. After 

you stripped for me and then stood there in your altogether your cock 

reached for the ceiling. I wondered if I’d gotten myself into deep 

water but the more I looked at it the more comfortable I felt, the rest 

is history.”

“I have to admit that part of the reason I gave you that strip show 

was to see if you’d run away. I never really worried about how big my 

tricks think my cock is as long as I get the maximum pleasure from 

their bodies that I can. 

If we called ‘Ian’ up and asked him how big your pretty pink dick is he 

would tell us more than the 6 inches that your prick measures.” “

“When did you ever measure my dick? It‘s been over five years you can 

call him Ethan.”

“No I can’t, the skuzzy little bastard will always be ‘Ian’ to me. 

I’ve never put a ruler to your cock but I’ve got a pretty good eye for 

such things. Do you want me to get a ruler and see if I’m right or 

not?”

“There’s no need for a ruler, I’ve measured myself more times than I 

really want to admit to. No matter how many times I measured it never 

got any longer. But it’s long enough to make you happy and that’s all 

it needs to do.”

“It does a very good job of making me happy. But back to the fiddler, 

I’m guessing that you fucked him better than anyone else has in his 

life. You’ve certainly fucked me better than anyone else ever did. 

Not that a large number of men could claim to have fucked me and only 

two of them did it more than once, before you came into my life.”

“As much as you enjoy me fucking you why haven’t more guys fucked you 

over the years. I know for a fact that many of your tricks claim to be 

tops yet none of them fucked you?”

“Just because a guy claims to be a top doesn’t mean he’s a top. 

Besides I never gave any of my tricks, top or not, the opportunity to 

fuck me since I graduated from Penn State. My guess is that ‘Ian’ 

claims to be a top too and we both know his dick never penetrated your 

ass.”

“How do you know that? I certainly never told you any such thing. 

Maybe Ethan fucked me every day and twice on Sundays.”

“You really need to think of more clichés to spout Sunshine. In my not 

so humble opinion if ‘Ian’ had really fucked you that much you wouldn’t 

have been so tight when we got back together. 

God that was a terrible time in my life, I’d never admit it to anyone 

else but I was so miserable I even hired a hustler that sort of looked 

like you. 

Granted you’re still tight considering how many times I’ve fucked you 

in the last seven years but you were virgin tight when we got back 

together. Besides I ran into ‘Ian’ one day at the Diner and he asked 

me how I kept you happy since I wouldn’t let you fuck me. He’d heard 

the rumors about me too. He whined that he regretted losing you since 

he hadn’t gotten fucked as well as you fucked him in the year since you 

broke up with him. I guess he didn’t notice that I was squirming on 

the bar stool as he was talking to me. He also didn’t notice Deb 

trying not to break out in giggles. She always knows when you’ve 

fucked me. She says I glow for at least 24 hours after getting an 

infusion of Sunshine. The time I glowed for a week straight she had a 

terrible time not announcing it to Liberty Avenue with a bullhorn. The 

first time she told me that she knew that you’d fucked me I blushed 

almost as red as you do, she found that highly amusing as well.”

“OK you figured it out, Ethan was such a total bottom it was a turnoff 

some days, I missed your cock up my ass, and down my throat, and in my 

hand. I missed your lips on mine, and your tongue fighting with mine. 

I missed sleeping next to you and holding you and talking to you and my 

cock up your ass, though I have to admit that I hadn’t fucked you too 

often back then but I missed it anyway. Fucking you was just so much 

better than fucking Ethan; he would just lie there and let me do all of 

the work, with you it’s much more of a mutual experience. I also 

missed you sucking my fingers and toes and licking my nipples and 

blowing in my ear and just touching me anywhere your hands chose to 

wander. Why were we so fucking stupid?

“I don’t know Justin, we just were. I had to learn how much I needed 

you in my life while your pain was collateral damage to my learning 

experience. I missed everything as well. It surprised me how much I 

enjoyed you fucking me but my cock in your throat and your ass 

surrounding my dick were very much missed too. But getting back to 

your question, I fuck like I have a 9 inch dick and that’s what the 

tricks remember. Of course you can’t deny that my dick is thicker 

than normal and that helps in the illusion I give the tricks. As to 

why I didn’t let a lot of guys fuck me in the past there’re a lot of 

reasons. First I didn’t have an older gentleman to teach me how to be 

the best possible homosexual I could be.”

“Snort!”

“Something you want to say Sunshine?”

“No.” 

“I thought so. 

While I started fooling around with other guys in the 8th grade it was 

just hand jobs and the occasional blowjob. I can almost guarantee that 

you didn’t miss much by not doing anything until that night you came to 

Liberty Avenue; getting sucked off by a kid in the school bathroom 

while both of you’re listening for someone to open the door really 

wasn’t that enjoyable. 

There was one exception, the starting quarterback my senior year of 

High School was a sophomore and that kid could suck cock with the best 

of the tricks I’ve had since and he could almost give as good a hand 

job as you do but he never once let me touch his cock. We fooled 

around in almost every room in the High School that we could get into. 

Hell I never even saw his dick in the flesh since he absolutely refused 

to take his pants off, the most he would allow me to do was fondle his 

nipples under his shirt. But I was experienced enough by then to 

recognize what the bulge in his pants meant and he had a pretty 

impressive bulge. His family moved to Nebraska, of all places, at 

the end of the semester and I never heard from him again.”

“Back to why you didn’t let many guys fuck you.” 

“When I got to college I decided that it was time to learn how to fuck 

and to get fucked. The problem was that I didn’t know how to go about 

doing so. I‘d seen so little gay porn that even that didn‘t help 

much.”

“Why didn’t you have any porn, its not like it’s hard to find on the 

Internet?”

“The Internet wasn’t as developed as it is now back then, we didn’t 

have a computer in the house, and I certainly didn’t have anywhere to 

hide porn. I can just imagine what my mother would’ve done if she’d 

found a gay porn stash under my mattress.”

“I wasn’t thinking about how times had changed from when you were in 

High School until I was in High School.”

“My first roommate at Penn State was a junior, a stud with a 9-inch 

dick, don‘t smirk. It was that long; I measured it; Justin quit 

laughing so hard, he asked me to measure it. He claimed to be bisexual 

but I never saw him with a girl, hell now that I think about it I 

didn’t see him with many guys in sexual situations either. 

He figured out in the first week that I was gay and basically 

inexperienced and he decided to solve those problems for me while 

getting some cherry action for himself. The problem, as I figured out 

later, was that he wasn’t nearly as experienced as he thought he was. 

I don’t know how I could’ve have been so stupid, I put it down to 

horniness.”

“What does that mean? I don‘t mean the horniness part since you doing 

stupid things because you‘re horny is no surprise to anyone.”

“Don’t get so impatient and I’ll tell you what it means. He took me 

under his wing, his advice about school was great but as I found out 

later his sexual teaching wasn’t so good. About 3 weeks into the 

semester he got me drunk enough that I started answering his questions 

about my past. I told him what I had done in Pittsburgh since the time 

I blew the gym teacher and he figured out that I was an anal virgin. 

He told me he could solve that problem for me. 

He had me take off my clothes and then remove his as well. While it 

wasn’t the first time I’d seen his cock, he paraded around the room 

naked all of the time, it was the first time I’d seen it hard and it 

was fully erect before I even started taking off his pants. We didn’t 

kiss or do any foreplay, he put a dab of lube on my hole and he had 

lubricated rubbers. He had me put one of the rubbers on his dick. He 

then pushed me onto my back, on my bed, and then he picked up my legs, 

put them on his shoulders and rammed his cock home. I certainly didn’t 

get any pleasure that first time and he came after about 5 strokes. By 

the time the pain had lessened enough that I could ask if that was how 

it was supposed to feel he was sound asleep. I slept in his bed that 

night since I couldn‘t get him awake and out of mine.”

“That was terrible, how did you learn to be the lover you are with 

someone like that teaching you?”

“After the 3rd or 4th time I decided that his way of fucking couldn’t 

be the way it was supposed to be done since no one would keep putting 

up with that much pain. He just laughed when I suggested that I should 

practice what he was teaching me by fucking him. I figured that I 

needed to find someone else but first I had to get rid of him. I came 

up with the plan of pretending that I was in love with him and that I 

couldn’t keep it hidden from the world.”

“Fuck Brian, how did you pull that off?”

“I just followed him around campus whenever possible, I laughed too 

much at his jokes, I would grab his hand whenever I had the chance so 

that it looked like we were holding hands in public. I would sneak up 

behind him and hug him. I kissed him, he hated that most of all, in 

public and I always started the night in his bed though I didn‘t let 

him fuck me anymore. He’d kick me out of his bed every time but not 

before he let me suck him off, he even blew me more than a few times. 

Let’s just say that his cock sucking was better than his fucking but 

not by much. By Thanksgiving he informed me that he was moving into an 

apartment for the 2nd semester.”

“I just find it hard to believe that the Brian Kinney I know and love 

did all of those things.”

“Well I wasn’t the Brian Kinney you know and love back then, I was a 

twink with a plan. We both know how dangerous that can be. Ouch, 

Justin don‘t squeeze so hard it’s not nice to hurt my dick just because 

I zinged one off of you.”

“I didn’t have a plan I just wanted you and I wasn’t going to let 

anything stop me from having what I wanted, not even you. The fact 

that it bugged the shit out of Mikey was just icing on the cake.”

“You got what you wanted then, along with a graduate degree in queer 

sex. You graduated sum laude from the University of Brian. I totally 

appreciate your degree every time you fuck or suck or kiss me or let me 

fuck you for that matter. What’re you laughing about now?”

“Do you know what would happen if Mikey heard you say something like 

that? Just the idea that my cock has been anywhere near your mouth or 

hole, let alone in both of them, would cause his head to explode. Hell 

if you asked him he probably would deny that I even have a cock and 

that no way in hell would you be interested in it anyway.”

“Mikey knows I sucked cock, he saw me one time. It was a long time ago 

but he still saw a trick’s cock going in and out of my mouth, of course 

as soon as I realized that Mikey was there I had the trick on his back 

begging me to give him a Kinney fuck. Now what’s so funny?”

“Brian ‘fucking’ Kinney didn’t want his ‘bestest friend in the whole 

world’ to know that he sucked cock so you had to distract him by not 

finishing the blowjob and making sure Mikey saw you fucking the guy.”

“Shit you’re right I didn’t want him to know I sucked cock. I was 

still in college when this happened but that had to have been one of 

the last times I sucked someone until you came along. I guess I 

started working on my reputation earlier than I realized.”

“I’m guessing that if we called Mr. Novotny up and asked him about the 

event in question he would remember you fucking the guy but wouldn’t 

remember seeing a cock in your mouth. But back to the story how did 

you become the fabulous lover that you are today.” 

“During the 2nd semester of my freshman year at Penn State I went back 

to just blowjobs and hand jobs in various bathrooms around campus. I 

wasn’t old enough to get into a bar since Pittsburgh, State College, 

and every other town in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania were coming 

down hard on bars about underage drinking. The bars were very careful 

about carding anyone they allowed onto their premises. You don’t know 

how easy you had it; none of the bars were carding routinely and you 

got in everywhere and drank whenever you wanted even though you looked 

twelve. I looked older than I was but couldn’t get into any bar let 

alone drink openly in one. The blowjobs I got were better than those I 

got in High School, and I learned from them so I was giving better ones 

as well. But as I look back at that time I realize that I was getting 

more than I was giving. Then during the summer break I met this guy at 

a Fourth of July picnic, we hit it off and went back to his place. I’d 

drunk enough, Mikey had snuck some Vodka out of Deb’s cupboards and we 

had made Screwdrivers and had them in thermos bottles, that the guy was 

able to get me to talk about my sex life of course he was fondling me 

as he asked his questions. I hadn’t learned how to hold my tongue 

after I was drunk or stoned. I got much better at doing that before I 

met you, to my everlasting regret.”

“What do you say that?”

“Simple if I’d still been able to talk about my life when I was drunk 

then you and I would’ve had an easier time of understanding each 

other.”

“Makes sense, I guess since you were certainly drunk or stoned enough 

times during that first year we knew each other.”

“Back to my story; I told him about my roommate’s attempt to teach me 

about fucking. He was appalled; he told me that while he personally 

preferred to get fucked he was willing to teach me how to fuck by 

fucking me if I was willing and that unlike my former roommate he would 

certainly roll over for me after my lessons. He said that he’d never 

gotten over the fact that as a bottom he had to teach so many tops how 

to fuck a guy. He told me that he’d found that while his goal was to 

get the maximum pleasure from his sexual activity it helped if the 

other guy had a clue on what to do.”

“I guess I can agree with that notion.”

“What? I know what to do when I fuck you.”

“Hell Brian you aren’t the only guy to fuck me.”

“What?”

“Yes Brian there have been other cocks than your pretty dick in my 

ass.”

“What?”

“Brian do you really believe that you’re the only guy I’ve let fuck me? 

Sure Ethan never fucked me, in fact he never even asked if I wanted 

him to fuck me but I did spend a couple months in California and a few 

guys here in Pittsburgh had had the honor of fucking me during my 

senior year at St James after my infamous outing.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you go to California, and I really 

shouldn‘t have taken you to school that day. Tell me that you didn‘t 

let any of those St James assholes into your asshole.”

“What? I can’t believe you really said that. Do you really care that 

I let other guys fuck me? No the only sex I had with anyone at St 

James was that foolish hand job I gave Hobbs.”

“No, yes, fuck Sunshine I know it shouldn’t matter but it does. But 

you were pretty tight when you came back from California.”

“To be truthful I only let 2 guys fuck me back then, one was just a 

trick and it only happened the one time. I fucked him twice that night 

though. The other guy fucked me at least 10 times but I can explain 

why I was so tight when I got back to Pittsburgh.”

“Ten, you were only out there for a few months, explain away Sunshine, 

this should be good.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Fuck no. Oh shit I am. You’ve ruined me Sunshine.”

“I suppose the reason I was tight when I got back to Pittsburgh was 

because I didn’t let him fuck me after the first month or so since it 

was so frustrating. Connor James has such a small prick it was like 

nothing was there. We finally agreed, though nothing was actually 

said, that I would fuck him and he would quit trying to be a he-man by 

fucking me with that nubbin.”

“What do you mean he has a small prick, I’ve seen his basket in his 

movies.”

“Brian he pads his basket. His fans would be surprised at how small 

his dick is. When he’s soft you can barely see it since it’s buried in 

his pubic hair. I suppose it’s 3 or 4 inches long and very thin when 

he’s hard. His balls are big though. Anyway we’d hooked up on that 

first trip I took to LA and I suppose I was star struck enough that I 

didn’t notice how small it was. Then after I went out there to work on 

the movie we became fuck buddies though I never really understood how 

that happened. He was this big movie star and I was a nobody but I 

suppose he liked how I fucked him that first trip and wanted more of my 

pretty pink dick. Do you really think my dick is pink? Connor and I 

even exchanged house keys, though he gave me a key to his Malibu beach 

house which I never actually went to.”

“Why didn’t you say anything in the years since you were out there, not 

every twink from Pittsburgh becomes a fuck buddy with an A-list action 

movie star? Yes your dick is pink and it’s very pretty and you’re 

right Michael wouldn’t believe his ears if he heard me saying that your 

prick was pretty.”

“I didn’t say anything because of how it ended. My little affair with 

the A-list action movie star ended the same night that the end of “Rage 

The Movie” started.”

“HUH?”

“I was home, after a long day at the studio, reading in bed. All I had 

on was one of your large T-shirts that I used as a nightshirt. Did you 

realize that you left 3 of them behind when you went back to Pittsburgh 

after your first trip to visit me in LA? I heard the door open, 

since I’d only given a key to you and Connor, I knew who it was because 

you had meetings in New York that week so it couldn‘t have been you. 

He came over to my bed, dropping his clothes as he walked through the 

living room. You remember how small that place was don’t you? By the 

time he got to the bed he was naked and I was hard. He’s almost as 

beautiful as you are and almost as sexy even without a pretty dick like 

you have. 

He just looked at the tent in my shirt and said ‘It’s over Justy.’ 

As many times as I told him I hated that nickname he kept using it as 

long as I was in California. 

I said ‘What’s over?’ 

By this time he was in my bed, had pulled up the sheet and was holding 

me in his arms.   
‘‘RAGE” is over; I can’t do it. I simply can’t ruin my career by 

playing gay.’ 

My comeback was classic. ‘What the fuck are you talking about?’

Connor said ‘I was playing cards with the guys and someone 

congratulated me on being so brave to play gay. That as soon as the 

movie came out then I would be exposed as a queer in real life. That I 

was risking my career since no one in Hollywood expected the viewing 

audience of action movies to keep going to the movies of a faggot.’

I said, ‘Why would you listen to nonsense like that.’ 

He replied, ‘It’s not nonsense Justy. I can’t go through with doing 

“RAGE” it’ll destroy my career.’ 

I came back with, ‘How the hell will it destroy your career, you’re 

just playing a role, like any other role.’ 

He replied ‘I might know that and you might know that but the great 

unwashed American audience won’t think so. The guys pointed out that 

as soon as the movie premiers, if not sooner, I’m going to be asked the 

question that every closeted gay actor dreads hearing. How can I kiss 

a guy and look like I enjoy it if I’m not gay. If I admit that I’m gay 

then I’m screwed. If I don’t answer or deny it then I’m fucked because 

one of the media guys is going to dig into my past and prove that I’ve 

had sex with too many guys to be as straight as my audience thinks I 

am. I can’t risk it Justy. I simply can’t risk it. I have to back 

out of my contract no matter what that costs me since that’s only money 

and I can’t survive losing my career.’

By this time he was practically sobbing with frustration and I had to 

do everything I could think of to calm him down. It’s kind of funny 

that he was so upset that people would think he was gay and what 

finally calmed him down enough that he could go to sleep was my fucking 

him into the mattress.

The next day he told Brett that he was dropping out of the movie. I 

know that Brett talked at him for two days but he couldn’t get him to 

change his mind. Then Brett couldn’t get any other big name star to 

even consider doing the part and the studio pulled the plug and that 

was the end of “RAGE The Movie”. 

I moved back to Pittsburgh less than 3 weeks after that night. Connor 

suddenly had a movie in Spain and I never saw him again in person and 

I’ve refused to go to any of his movies since then.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this before?”

“What good would it have done? I moved back into the Loft with you and 

we’ve been relatively happy since then with my drawers in your drawers; 

not to mention my cock in your ass and your cock in my ass. I love 

you Brian Kinney, I loved you when Connor James was fucking me with his 

pencil stub and I love you even when I know you’re fucking some trick 

in the backroom of Babylon.”

“I’ve cut down Justin.”

“I know and you’ll quit when it’s the right time for you. I don’t let 

it bother me anymore and I know that if someday I want to trick it’ll 

bother the crap out of you and that really makes me happy since it 

proves how much you really love me.”

“You little shit. Sunshine you‘re squeezing too hard again.”

“Sorry, but you love me even when you’re fucking some trick or when a 

couple of tricks are sucking this beautiful dick with another one 

rimming you at the same time.”

“Yes I love you and I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my 

life and bed. I know that it’s wrong that I still trick but hate the 

idea of you tricking. While I would hate it if you ever want to trick 

with some guy I can’t stand in your way.”

“Don’t worry Brian, I love being in your life and in your bed and if I 

ever want to trick then I will. I can’t imagine wanting to trick but 

then maybe I’ll meet some guy with a prettier dick than the one I have 

in my hand now and I won’t be able to resist.”

“I know you Justin Craig Taylor, you’ll resist, no matter how pretty or 

how long you’ll resist. But I can’t resist your hard cock any more.”

With that statement Brian pulls Justin up so that they are face to face 

which leads to several minutes of intense kissing. He then flips 

Justin around and engulfs his cock in one swallow. Justin finds his 

favorite penis in his face so he immediately begins sucking it. The 

two being experts they bring each other to explosive climaxes, almost 

simultaneously. Justin then climbs back into Brian’s arms where he’s 

always most comfortable.

“Brian you didn’t finish your story about how you learned to be such a 

good lover.”

“It’s simple Sunshine, my mentor taught me to ask questions and to 

listen to the answers when I fuck some guy. To take the time to make 

the guy happy so that he’ll make you happy. Tell a guy if he’s doing 

something you don’t like or that you do like. Once you’ve found out 

what he wants and likes and you’ve come then you don’t have to worry 

about his feelings unless you really want to fuck him again I found 

that it was simply so much easier to fuck the tricks once and then not 

deal with them again. Then I met some twink under a street lamp and 

that rule went out of the window along with practically every other 

rule I had for living my life. 

The first night that Hank and I had sex he probably rimmed me for an 

hour and then when he started to actually fuck me he asked if what he 

was doing felt good or not. He adjusted what he was doing to my 

answers. He did the same whenever we had sex, whether anal, oral or 

manual, and made me do the same whenever I was the active partner. I 

suppose he fucked me 15 to 20 times that summer though he had me 

fucking him much more often. He taught me that no two guys are the 

same, what pleasured him might make the next guy fall asleep. One of 

the most surprising things he taught me was how to pick up a trick, 

that since every guy is different the same line or action won’t work on 

every guy so observe the guy first and figure out what will work. 

Some of my tricks only require that I look in their eyes and they are 

on their knees while others require a whole life history. As I got 

older I tended to stick with the easier ones though. Hank and I 

probably would’ve become more serious with each other except I had to 

go back to school and then he got transferred to Oregon before I came 

back to Pittsburgh between my sophomore semesters. That was another 

instance of the Universe shitting on my love life; no wonder I 

developed a phobia about admitting love since every time that I thought 

I loved someone they left me behind or hurt me in some other way.”

“That explains why you became such a wonderful lover but not why you 

stopped letting guys fuck you.”

“To be truthful I don’t really know why I stopped since he proved that 

I could enjoy getting fucked. Over the years you’ve really proved that 

I can bottom with the best. I just found that guys didn’t even ask if 

they could fuck me since my reputation as a top had gotten so strong 

and once I started worrying about my reputation, not that I ever really 

admitted to myself that I worried about my reputation, I didn’t give 

any of my tricks the opportunity of rolling me over. I don’t really 

remember letting you have the opportunity to fuck me either. But 

somehow you had me on my back and your cock up my ass and I was so 

thrilled with the feelings you were giving me that I couldn’t bear the 

idea of stopping you. The fact that you never even hinted to anyone 

that you’d fucked me make it easier to let you do it again.”

“Brian you were so out of sorts that week, when you and Mikey had gone 

your separate ways after that ill fated birthday party, that you really 

didn’t know what you were doing. I suppose I took advantage of the 

situation but I simply wanted my first time as a top to be as good as 

my first time as a bottom and I couldn’t imagine that I could reach 

that goal by fucking anyone besides you. I know that if you’d put up 

any resistance I would’ve stopped but you just looked at me with those 

beautiful eyes of yours when I started rolling you over that I knew you 

wouldn’t mind. Your cock was so hard you could’ve used it to hammer a 

nail into the bed frame. Then I was in you, after some serious rimming 

and fingering, and it felt so good to me and you were obviously 

enjoying it as well. You were very stingy though about letting me fuck 

you until I came back from California. Since then you’ve let me fuck 

you almost every time I’ve wanted to top. I enjoy my cock up your ass 

but I like your cock up my ass even more so the fact that you top more 

often than I do isn‘t a problem at all.”

“Justin I love your cock up my ass and I love my cock up your ass but I 

love the look in your bright blue eyes even more when I’ve made you 

happy.”

Brian then gives his lover a tongue in cheek smirk and falls asleep. 

Justin kisses his lover and falls asleep as well with his head nestled 

on Brian’s chest the fingers of his right hand entwined in Brian's 

pubic hair.


	2. Boys Night In

This is the third story set in the E,P, & R universe though it's the first one chronologically.

* * *

8 AM May 15 2007

The Bed  
The Bedroom  
The Loft  
Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

 

Justin wakes up and realizes that he’s in the bed alone. 

“Brian where are you? Why aren’t you in bed with me? How can I fuck you if you aren’t in the bed with me? I’ve got this morning woody that needs a home. Brian talk to me. You took the morning off from work today so that we could recuperate from celebrating your birthday last night. How can I recuperate if you aren‘t in bed with me?”

“I’m looking at my present, why don’t you get your bubble butt out of bed and come explain this painting to me. Then we can fuck each other while we wait for your muffins to bake. I‘m sure that your morning woody will come back when it‘s needed.”

“I don’t know; morning woodies are notoriously fickle. What muffins?”

“The ones you’re going to mix up and put in the oven after we talk about this painting and before we start fucking. Your morning woody is anything but fickle, it‘s always ready when I‘m ready to succumb to it‘s charms.”

“Oh, those muffins; do you want blueberry or lemon poppy seed? Brian you do know that muffins bake faster than we fuck. You‘re right my morning woody loves touching any part of your body.”

“They do? I suppose that we can fuck first and bake later then; I wouldn‘t want to hurry you in your fucking of my ass let alone my fucking your ass.”

Justin has gotten out of bed gone to the toilet and put on his robe and in the process his erection has subsided. He’s walked to the stairs, to the living room of the Loft, where he can see Brian. Brian is staring at his birthday present, which is leaning against the coffee table, and hasn’t put anything on since he got out of bed. Justin’s cock begins filling with blood again as he looks at his lover since seeing Brian naked almost always causes his own cock to rise to attention even if Brian’s cock is flaccid.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Brian do you know how much that bed hair of yours turns me on? If you don’t put something on there’s no way I’ll be able to talk about the painting before fucking you. I know I said it last night but your prick is just so pretty I want to kiss it to death.”

“Sunshine you do know that you use an awful lot of clichés? I want to know what this painting means so I suppose I can cover myself up, besides its cold down here. Though it must be hotter up there judging by that fickle morning woody we were just talking about.”

“This isn’t my morning woody since that went away but this is my first woody of the day caused by looking at your beautiful body and package.”

Brian jumps up from the floor, moves past Justin into the bedroom, fondling him as he goes by, gets his own robe and moves back into the living room. Justin pats Brian‘s ass as the older man moves by him. Brian sits down in front of the painting, while he has put the robe on it isn‘t closed and his cock and balls are still visible to Justin.

“Get your ass down here and explain this painting.”

“I would think that it’s as obvious as your package is. Close your robe or expect to be ravaged.”

“Does this little thing bother you that much?” 

Brian fondles his cock, which begins to harden.

“I suppose I can cover it up so that your mind can work.”

Justin has moved into the living room gotten onto his knees beside Brian. While Brian has closed his robe it doesn’t hide the fact that his cock has gotten completely erect. Justin’s robe is just as fully tented.

“Brian there’s going to be a change in schedule.”

“What do you mean?”

“First we fuck, then we discuss, then we bake, and finally we eat muffins.”

Justin then, more or less, jumps onto Brian pushing him onto his back and attacks his mouth with his own. Neither robe remains on its owner for long. Justin has Brian’s legs on his shoulders soon after the robes are discarded. Justin having gotten the proper supplies out of his robe’s pocket, before discarding the garment, is soon moving in and out of his partner’s body. Brian, as always when Justin fucks him, is responding to every stroke. After Justin climaxes Brian reaches into his robe’s pocket to get the proper supplies and soon has Justin riding on his prick. As Justin moves up and down on his favorite cock Brian is fondling every part of his lover’s body that he can reach. Justin soon becomes erect again and he shoots his second load, of the morning, onto Brian’s belly just as Brian comes in his ass.

“God that was good. But Sunshine you still have to explain the painting I just need to doze off for awhile before you do it.”

“I think I’ll join you in that catnap.”

Brian and Justin fall asleep in each other’s arms on the living room floor. After about 15 minutes Justin wakes up and carefully disengages from Brian so that he can go to the bathroom. When he gets back to the living room Brian is sitting up and staring at the painting again.

“Well Sunshine I’m waiting for you to explain this wonderful piece of artwork.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re as impatient as a toddler when you want something?

“Of course you have but explain this painting to me anyway.”

Justin is soon sitting next to Brian staring at the painting in question.

“Instead of me explaining the painting to you why don’t you tell me what you see when you look at it.”

“First it’s a very large painting. The largest part of the painting is a black castle. In the main tower a man is being held in chains and is surrounded by several guards dressed in black armor. Two large dragons, one is black with blue highlights and the other is black with red markings, are sitting on the smaller towers to either side of the main tower, both are riddled with arrows and are bleeding profusely. The castle is surrounded by a moat that is filled with sea monsters, all of which are wounded in some way. An army, all of whom are wearing armor in various shades of white, is attacking the castle. 

 

That’s kind of obvious isn’t it Sunshine? 

 

The leader of the attacking army is waving his sword as he sits on a rearing white stallion. Next to the leader is a boy, who’s on a pony, and he’s armed with a lance that has a rainbow pennon tied to it. There are many catapults, firing various missiles, on both sides. There’s a ram being crashed into the gate of the castle. There are units of archers filling the sky with arrows. 

 

The details of this painting are meticulous. How long did it take you to paint it?”

“I started planning it while we were apart during the “Horror of the Violin” but I didn’t actually start painting it until I came back from California. I finished a couple of months ago; I worked on it off and on as I had time. Do you see anything more than what you’ve described?”

“I suppose I should based on that question so I better look more closely. Justin you do know how much I appreciate you referring to that horrible time by my silly name don‘t you?”

“Of course I do, why else would I say such a stupid thing as “Horror of the Violin”.

 

Brian gives his lover a look of unabashed love and lust followed by a quick kiss and grope then moves closer to the painting and starts looking at individual areas instead of the painting as a whole.”

 

“Justin you son of a bitch. What the fuck do you call this masterpiece?”

“The Rescue”, why?’

“You know the fuck why. You know that I’ve been looking at this painting since you gave it to me last night. I saw almost immediately that I’m the captive in the tower. But why am I dressed in a white shirt but black and white pants? Why am I barefoot? Why is my hair mussed up that way?”

“You’re barefoot because you take off your shoes anytime you’re given half a chance. Your hair is that way because I love it that way. Other than your cock nothing turns me on more than your bed hair. You’re in black and white pants because while most of the time you wanted to be rescued from a life of no love there were and still are times when you fight those who try to rescue you from that life.”

“OK why’re you and Gus leading the attackers? Why do the dragons look like my parents? Why’re the dragons wounded so badly? Why’re there copies of everyone in the family on both sides? Who’s winning?”

“Gus and I are leading because we’re the two who love you the most. Look as much as you want but you won’t find a Gus wearing black. There’re Justins wearing black though. Slowly but surely the forces of white are winning the battle. The Dragons are wounded because they were the main targets of the white army even before the siege of the castle started.”

“Now why is that?”

“In his almost 7 years Gus has never wanted but the best for his Daddy; there have been a few times when I’ve almost given up on you. As you study the painting I’m sure that you’ll find all of the family on both sides, some wear white more often some black. It’s just my way of saying how I feel the family has been towards you. I know that they all love you but some hate you even more at times. But promise me that you’ll never tell them what it means. Your parents are the dragons because they were the leaders in making you think you couldn‘t love or be loved. Your mother was bad enough but Deb and Michael have told me stories about how your father treated you when you were growing up to make me understand why you fought my love so much.”

“Of course I promise not to tell them if you don’t want me to. I’m going to guess that there are more black suited Mels and Mikeys than white suited.”

“Why do you guess that?”

“Most of the time Mel and I haven’t even tried to be more than enemies and Mikey is the only one in the family who wouldn’t be able to figure out what it means that there are more of his likenesses on one side or the other.”

“I like Michael Brian, I just can’t stand Mikey.”

“I know and I understand how you feel but I can’t help the fact that I love Mikey, we have a long history together. He was there for me at some bad times in my life.”

“I know that, though most of the time he just helped you through the immediate crisis but did nothing to solve the underlying problem, which is why there are white uniformed Mikeys in the painting but he’s also hurt you since he isn’t able to let you grow up and leave him.” To be fair you haven’t been so good about letting him grow up and leave you either. I’ve wondered at times why Ben hasn’t knocked some sense into the both of you.

Brian’s robe has come undone again and Justin as always when presented with that view is becoming aroused again.

“Brian I think I’ll just go start making your muffins since if I don’t do that now you’ll never make it to work today.”

“Why’s that Sunshine?”

“Because If I don’t get away from you I’m going to fuck you again. Who would’ve thought that a 36 year old is so much more sexy than the 35 year old version?”

“OK you go make muffins and I’ll study this painting some more. You know Justin I own the company I don’t have to go to work, we can fuck each other all day if we want.”

“I know but I have plans for this afternoon with Gus and I don’t want to disappoint him. He’s not old enough to understand that ‘I had to fuck your Dad again’ is a good excuse for not taking him to the museum. Plus I‘m not ready to explain what fucking your Dad really means to a six year old.”

“I guess we’ll have to start teaching him about good excuses one of these days. But go make the muffins I’m getting hungry.”

Justin moves to the kitchen and begins making the muffins while Brian studies the painting even more closely than before. After putting the pan in the oven and setting the timer Justin returns to the bathroom and takes a quick shower, he’d heard Brian doing the same while he was making the muffins, gets dressed and returns to the living room just in time to hear the oven timer go off.

“I may not be much of a cook but those are funny looking muffins.”

“I took a short cut and made a coffee cake out of the lemon poppy seed muffin mix. They taste the same but it’s a lot easier than messing with a muffin pan and muffin papers. It’s not the first time I’ve done muffins this way.”

“It isn’t? I suppose I just assumed that it was a coffee cake in the past. Back to the painting; why are there faces in all of the blocks of stone that make up the castle walls?”

“Those are just the nameless tricks you’ve fucked or been sucked off by in the last 20 years. Don’t worry they’re just generic faces so no one can claim that I’m defaming them besides I never really looked at most of your tricks.”

“Why is there an “Ian”, dressed in white, in this catapult crew?”

“That’s the only white Ethan, there are 2 black Ethans, but my time with Ethan did help in my battle to rescue you. It took me years to figure out why I actually left with him, other than the obvious fact that you pushed me off of a cliff. I had to learn to stand up to you and not just let you tell me what to do. It took a long time and plenty of heartache before I learned that lesson but my time with Ethan was part of the learning curve on that lesson. On the other hand he did try to make me forget you and that’s why those two black Ethans are in the painting.”

“One last question before we eat these coffee cake muffins and I go to work. Why is a grown Gus commanding a catapult crew manned by baby versions of the family?”

“You have to admit that there have been times when Gus has been more adult in his behavior than the family has been. It’s just a little joke between Gus and me.”

“You mean Gus saw the painting before last night?”

“Of course he did, he had some good ideas about it too.”

Brian and Justin finish up their muffin brunch; then Brian goes to his closet and gets out his work clothes for the afternoon. He then removes the sweat pants he’s been wearing but before he can put on his boxers Justin pushes him onto the bed.

“Justin what’re you doing?”

“You can be so dense sometimes, I’m giving you a going away kiss so that you don’t forget me while you’re at work.”

“Most good bye kisses involve the other person’s lips.”

“I know and your lips will get their share of attention before I let you go to work, right now I just want to kiss my favorite, if not the longest, cock I’ve ever kissed goodbye.”

Justin then gives Brian a mind shattering blowjob, once Brian comes Justin climbs up his body and gives him a mind-shattering kiss and then sends him on his way to work. While they are kissing Brian’s hand finds its way into Justin’s sweat pants and brings the blond to a mind-shattering climax with just a few strokes.


	3. Boys Night In

6 PM May 15 2007

The Doorway  
The Loft  
Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

 

“Justin I’m home, are you ready for some loving? Shit I can‘t believe I said that. 

Sunshine you really have ruined me. But the question is still relevant, are you ready for some Kinney loving?”

“Daddy you’re home. What did you mean about Justin being ready for some loving? Don’t you love Justin all of the time? I know he loves you all of the time. Is Kinney loving different than regular loving?”

“Hi Sonnyboy, I didn’t know you would be here. Did you and Justin have a good time at the museum?”

“We didn’t go to the museum, I talked Justin into taking me to the Zoo. Just between you and me I don’t really like looking at paintings all that much. Then we had a snack at the Diner. Grandma Deb says to tell you to count your blessings every night. What does that mean? Did you hear me when I asked you why you have to give Justin some loving?”

“Deb talks too much some times and I count my blessings every morning, noon, and night. You’ll understand about loving when you’re older and Kinney loving is the best kind of loving, especially for Taylors. Other than Justin‘s paintings I‘m not that big on looking at fancy pictures either Sonnyboy.”

“Justin told me the same thing when I asked how come your pants get so pointy when you kiss him. When will I be old enough to understand everything I don’t understand now? Why do your pants get so pointy when you kiss Justin?”

“Sonnyboy you‘ll understand when you understand. When Justin and I, or your mothers, think you’re old enough we’ll tell you about loving another person. My guess is that’ll happen when you turn 70, but you will understand pointy pants before that, all on your own in about 6 years from now.”

“Daddy! Even you aren‘t that old. Why can‘t you just tell me instead of saying I‘ll understand on my own.”

“Brian don’t toy with the boy. He’s right though you aren’t quite 70 yet and you know all about loving another person, even if you aren’t as good as I would like about telling that other person. We’ll tell him about loving and pointy pants when he turns 60.”

“Daddy, you and Justin are playing with me aren’t you? Have you looked at your painting today? I counted 37 Gus faces and I haven’t even looked at the entire painting. I can’t count how many Justins there are though. But there’s only one of you as far as I can tell.”

“Yes I’ve looked at it when Justin has given me some free time. I tell a certain person how I feel all of the time even if it isn‘t always verbally.”

“Brian!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Sunshine.”

“I don’t wear panties!”

“He doesn’t wear any underwear Daddy.”

“How do you know that Sonnyboy?”

“You told me Daddy.”

“I did? When did I tell you that?”

“The last time we were shopping; none of my friend’s Daddies take them clothes shopping you know. You said it was so easy to buy an outfit for Sunshine since you didn’t have to buy him any underwear and that you could pick up pants and a shirt pretty much anywhere because he didn‘t care about labels. You said buying clothes for Justin wasn’t, as much fun as it could be if he would just get pickier about what he wears. You had a big grin when you said that, how come Daddy? You said that as long as you‘ve known him you‘ve been trying to get him to realize how important it is to dress correctly with the right labels. You said that you would teach me how to dress properly before Sunshine’s sickness rubbed off on me. You almost had a Sunshine smile when you said that though. You said that before you die that Sunshine would truly understand the importance of looking like a million dollars when clothed. Then you mumbled that he looks like a billion dollars unclothed. What did you mean by that Daddy? Do you like looking at Justin when he‘s naked? Does he really look better naked than wearing clothes?”

“Brian I think that we might want to remember that Sonnyboy is growing up and watch what we say and do a little more carefully. Gus why don’t we reread your story and maybe this time you can explain some of the choices you made while writing the story.”

“OK Justin but if you look like a billion dollars without your clothes how much does Daddy look like without his clothes? Does Daddy look better naked than wearing clothes too?”

“Gus go get your book, where do you want to read it?”

“How about in the bed, I love being on that bed between the two of you Daddy. I feel so safe there. I‘m still waiting for the answer to my questions.”

“You’re not getting an answer to those questions tonight Sonnyboy. Go get the book and we’ll meet you there in a minute. But Sonnyboy I‘ll answer one of your questions though. Justin looks good no matter what he’s wearing whether it be nothing or a snowsuit.”

“Daddy don’t take too long kissing Justin since I do have to get home before my bedtime or Mama will be upset with you. Is that why you bought me and Justin matching snowsuits?”

 

Gus goes to the living room and gets his book and then goes to the bedroom and climbs onto the bed after taking off his shoes and socks and unbuttoning his shirt. Brian and Justin move to the kitchen where Brian starts kissing his lover.”

 

“Well Sunshine how much do I look like naked?”

“$1.99.”

“What? I thought you loved the look of my cock.”

“You’re so easy sometimes Mr.. Kinney. I wouldn’t give you away for any amount of money, naked or not. I love the look of your cock and texture of your cock and the heft of your cock and the taste of your cock and should I go on? While you don‘t have much of one your ass looks pretty good too.”

“I get the point, you love my cock and my cock loves you. I do too have an ass but I do have to admit that it isn‘t in the ballpark with your beautiful, bountiful, bubble butt. God if anyone could hear how I talk around you they would faint in shock.”

“I could alliterate about your pretty pink prick if you want me to do so. I thought you told me that the snowsuits were on sale; did you buy them so that your two boys would match?”

“I bought them because you two needed snowsuits since the both of you like playing in the snow so much. Besides it’s so much fun peeling you out of that snowsuit especially since you don’t wear anything under it. My cock has never been described as pink.”

“I like being peeled out of anything I wear by you, but I would cook if I wore anything under that snowsuit. I got caught up in the moment about your cock being pink. No matter what color describes it, it‘s a wonderful penis.”

“It does what I ask of it no matter what it’s called, though personally I never think of the word penis.”

“Daddy you two have kissed long enough.”

“We’re being paged Mr. Kinney.”

“Then I suppose we should answer that page before it becomes even more impatient. I’ll want to see your naked body later to make sure it’s still worth a billion dollars. By the way I love your cock too, hell your right elbow is kind of sexy too.”

“Letting you see my naked body certainly won’t be any trouble to accomplish. What’s wrong with my left elbow? I do wear underwear sometimes though not tonight.”

“OK Gus we’re coming; hold your horses. There’s no such thing as kissing Sunshine too much Sonnyboy.

Your clichés are catching Sunshine. After seven years I know when you‘re wearing underpants or not Sunshine. Your cock might not be as big as mine but it makes a sizable lump in your pants, especially when you’re thinking about me.”

“Then it’s a wonder I’m not hard 24/7 since I think about you all of the time.”

Brian and Justin walk up to the bedroom arm in arm. Gus breaks into a huge smile when he sees them walk into the bedroom. The men give each other a final kiss then climb onto the bed, one on either side of their son, Brian having lost his shoes and socks without even knowing that he’s removed them. Justin had been barefoot since he and Gus had gotten home from their afternoon activities.

“Sonnyboy why are you smiling like a loon? If you aren’t careful that huge smile will break your face. Where are your shoes and why is your shirt unbuttoned?”

“Daddy you can’t pull my chain, a smile can’t break my face and I’m smiling because you and Justin look so happy when you’re holding onto each other and looking at each other. How do you manage to walk places and not run into anything since all you look at is each other’s face? I can’t wear shoes on the bed and I unbuttoned my shirt because you almost always unbutton your shirt when you’re lazing around the house. Daddy have you ever looked in a mirror when you’re looking at Justin?”

“How could I look at a mirror and at Justin?”

“You should try sometime since you look so happy when you look at him. Of course Justin looks pretty happy when he looks at you. I might not be old enough to understand why you two look at each other like that but I’m old enough to know that it means that you love each other. It makes me very happy to know that you two are in love. Justin do you really like it when Daddy puts his hands in your pants? Daddy do you like it when Justin rubs his hands on your chest?”

“What? I don‘t know what you‘re talking about Gus.”

“I’ve seen him put his hands down the back of your pants while he’s kissing you; it looks like he‘s squeezing your bottom. Do you really like that? Don‘t tell me I‘ll understand when I‘m older I want to understand now.”

“Yes Gus I enjoy it when your Daddy puts his hands in my pants. I enjoy your Daddy touching me in any way he can. You’ll understand more when you’re older but just holding hands with your Daddy makes me happier than I can say. We just hope that someday you’ll find someone to love as much as we love each other.”

“I love Justin touching me too Sonnyboy. Gus don’t ever be afraid to ask Justin or me anything you want to know. But we have to decide if you’re old enough to understand the answer so don’t get upset if we don’t give you the full answer if we don’t think you’re old enough.”

“OK Daddy, I love you both too and I like it when either of you hugs me.”

“Why don’t we start reading your story Gus?”

“OK Daddy but what do you think of the illustrations in the book?”

“They’re wonderful but then everything Justin draws or paints is wonderful. His sculptures leave something to be desired though.”

“I only did those sculptures for a class and I’ve never sculpted anything since then. I know where my talents lie.”

“Justin you are so easy some times. Of course I like that you are easy most of the time and I know where your talents lie too, especially the non-artistic talents. Tell me what the cover picture is though?”

 

Justin gives his partner an especially large Sunshine smile that Gus notes which increases the size of the smile on his face.

“Isn’t it clear Daddy? It’s the three characters the story is about surrounded by a picture of the villain of the story.”

“Remind me who they are since I don’t remember them being described in the story so clearly.”

“Well Daddy why should I waste time describing them when I had an illustrator who could just draw them so that everyone would know exactly what they look like.”

“Sounds very practical to me Brian.”

“Says the illustrator; how did you know how to draw them Sunshine?”

“Simple, I just asked the author what they looked like when he was writing about them. That’s what this illustrator always does when there aren‘t specific descriptions in the text.”

“Well tell me who they are without pontificating about author-illustrator relationships.”

“OK Daddy don’t be so impatient and you wonder where I get my impatience from. The oldest of the three, the tall blond on the right, in the business suit, is Ryan. The tall, much younger, man dressed in an Air Force Major’s uniform is Russ. The short redhead, in the middle, wearing the outlandish uniform is Dustin. Russ is Ryan’s son and Dustin is Ryan’s boyfriend. The outline is one of the bugs who raided Earth and caused the war.”

“Why did you pick “Mistaken Revenge” for the title of the story?”

“Justin helped me with that Daddy, but isn’t it clear from how the story ended?”

“Not to me.”

“What? Brian how can you have not gotten that from the story?”

“Justin you’re so easy some times, of course it’s obvious from the story. Earth went to war for revenge that ended up not being needed. Who are these two small figures down in bottom corner?”

“The tall one is Ryan’s best friend Mickey, like the mouse, and the dark skinned one is Dustin’s best friend Danny. They’re so much smaller since they play such a small part in the story.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t make the mistake of making this an ensemble story Sonnyboy. So many stories and shows use that concept but do such a poor job of it that they ruin the story.”

“That was an easy decision to make since it’s the story of Dustin, Ryan, and Russ so why should any minor character get equal billing?”

“Sounds good to me, let’s get on with the story.”

 

“Mistaken Revenge by Augustus Brian Peterson

 

This is the story of three men, Ryan, Dustin, and Russ, whose lives were affected by the Bug War. Ryan and Dustin met the night that Ryan’s son, Russ, was born. Ryan and Dustin were gay and they fell in love that first night. The problem was that Ryan wasn’t able to tell Dustin how he felt about the much younger man and pretended that he didn‘t care about him.

Dustin had no problem telling anyone and everyone who would listen that he loved Ryan. This bugged Ryan much more than he would admit which was one of the reasons that Dustin did it. Ryan felt that Dustin got too much fun from watching how Ryan’s best friend, Mickey, acted whenever Ryan was nice to Dustin.

Dustin did everything he could to make Ryan fall in love with him. Dustin didn’t know that Ryan was already in love with him but that he was too scared of love to tell his Firetop so.

Ryan had taken Dustin to the hospital when he found out that his son had been born. Dustin had even picked out the baby’s name, Russ. This made Mickey very cranky. Of course anything Dustin did, even breathing, made Mickey cranky. Mickey for some unfathomable reason thought that Ryan really loved him.”

 

“Unfathomable Gus?”

“I know how to use the thesaurus on my computer, Justin taught me how to use it Daddy.”

“What a surprise? Sunshine you‘re going to hurt yourself holding that laugh in.”

 

“Dustin would go everywhere he could when he knew that Ryan would be there. While Ryan would push Dustin away he would also pull him back into his life. It became a joke between Ryan’s friends when he would deny that Dustin was anything other than a trick. Ryan knew it was a joke too but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t tell himself that he loved Dustin so how could he tell any of his friends that he loved the young man.”

 

“Gus how do you know about tricks?”

“Daddy you’ve met Grandma Deb haven’t you?”

“Never mind, I get your point.”

 

“Finally Ryan’s 30th birthday rolled around. If Ryan feared anything more than loving someone else he feared aging. Ryan’s friends gave him a surprise birthday party that didn’t help matters since it made fun of his fear of getting old. Ryan never liked being made fun of so the birthday party bugged him more than his friends thought it had.

Later Dustin asked Ryan to go to his High School Prom. As much as he wanted to go, to make Dustin happy, Ryan said no because saying yes would say more to the young man than he wanted to admit to himself. 

The night before the Prom Ryan gave himself a birthday party. The gang gave Mickey a going away party, he was moving to Oregon to live with his boyfriend, on the same night. Mickey, being the jealous type, went to Ryan’s house to find out why his best friend hadn’t come to his party.”

 

“Gus I didn’t know you disliked Mikey so much.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Daddy. This story isn’t about anyone I know.”

“Sonnyboy I saw that look you gave Sunshine. Go on with the story.”

 

“Mickey was very unhappy with Ryan, for not coming to his going away party, but while he was complaining to his best friend he said something that made Ryan realize that he could love and be loved. He decided right then that he would go to Dustin’s Prom and make him the happiest young man in Pittsburgh. As an added benefit he would have a very happy night too since making his Firetop happy was one of the most enjoyable things in his life. Touching Dustin made Ryan happy too, something else he didn’t like admitting to himself.

Dustin and his best friend Danny went to the Prom stag. Dustin was upset that Ryan had turned him down but he had a good time anyway. When the Prom was about half over Dustin felt a shiver in his back, turning around he saw that Ryan was coming across the room towards him. 

Ryan joked with Danny for a couple of minutes then he took Dustin by the hand and led him to the dance floor. The two beautiful men proceeded to give everyone at the Prom a gift in the form of a wonderful dance followed by an erotic kiss.”

 

“Sonnyboy do you even know what erotic means?”

“No Daddy but Justin said I shouldn’t use wonderful twice in the same sentence and he suggested erotic. Doesn‘t it work?”

“It works very well, I just wondered about your vocabulary.”

“What does that mean Daddy?”

“Don’t worry about it Gus, you’ll understand when you’re older.”

“Daddy!!”

“Sorry Gus, but it’s true.”

 

“After they came up for air Dustin and Ryan ran off the dance floor. Most of the people at the dance were shocked at what they had just seen though many of the girls and some of the boys actually thought it was it was romantic.

In the parking garage Ryan and Dustin fooled around like the teenager Firetop was and Ryan wished he was. They danced and sang and held each other’s hand. They looked into each other’s eyes and they kissed and they kissed some more. Then there was a terrible noise and the garage started shaking.

Ryan pulled Dustin into his arms in order to protect him from whatever was about to happen. Ryan thought that there had been an earthquake and that the building was going to fall down. If he had to die he wanted to be holding the man he loved.

The building didn’t fall down though. 

As the history books would tell in future years; Pittsburgh was one of twelve cites on Earth that were attacked by the bugs. The bugs, and even though the true name for the creatures was known after The Raid no one on Earth called them anything but the bugs, came in groups of 13 ships. In each group there was a large ship and 12 small fighters to protect the larger one. Each group attacked a different city and none came to the aid of any other group. Two American cities were attacked and the American military was able to destroy many of the fighter ships at Pittsburgh. They also destroyed all of the fighters at Lincoln Nebraska and most importantly managed to capture the large ship before it was able to depart with the other bug ship groups

Meanwhile back at the parking garage Ryan and Dustin, along with everyone else in the building were rounded up by a bunch of giant amoebas and forced to go back to the ballroom. An older man tried to get away from the aliens and was blown up for his trouble; after that event no one resisted the bugs. Ryan held onto Dustin as they walked towards the hotel ballroom. 

Once everyone was herded into the ballroom the bugs started sorting their prisoners. They took every boy and young man and pushed them into a corner of the room. If anyone resisted they were blown up, though no boys were killed. When the bugs got to Ryan and Dustin they motioned for Dustin to move to the other boys. When Ryan refused to let go of Firetop the nearest bug touched something to Dustin’s arm that caused him to collapse and then the bug knocked Ryan across the room.

When Ryan finally woke up, in the hospital, the event was over and the bugs were gone along with almost 10,000 boys from the 11 cities that they had successfully raided. When Ryan finally admitted to himself that Dustin was gone he vowed revenge. He would get his Firetop back or he would die trying.

When Dustin woke up he was on the bug ship. Dustin vowed that he would do everything he could to get back to Ryan. Ryan had finally admitted how he felt and Dustin would get back to him or die trying.

For several months after The Raid Ryan punished himself for losing his Firetop. He drank too much and tried to forget what had happened by dancing with every man he could but eventually he realized that he was just hurting himself and not getting his Firetop back. During the battle over Pittsburgh one of the bug ships had crashed into Ryan’s mother’s house. The house was destroyed and Ryan’s mother, his sister and his two nephews were killed. Everyone thought that these deaths were part of why Ryan had gone off the deep end but he barely even noticed their deaths. Ryan and his family hadn’t been close for many years and their dying hadn’t changed anything as far as he was concerned. The only thing that bothered Ryan was his missing Firetop.”

 

“Gus I didn’t realize that you want to meet your relatives on my side of the family.”

“Daddy I still don’t know what you mean, this is just a story I made up; with some help from Justin.”

“OK Sonnyboy, but I think that this weekend we’ll meet some of my family.”

“If you want to Daddy.”

“Gus when did Justin give you “sunshine smile” lessons? Back to the story Sonnyboy before your face cracks from that smile you‘re giving me.”

“Daddy I told you before my face can’t crack from a smile.”

“I know but I like pulling your chain. You don’t give me many chances to pull your chain Sonnyboy.” 

 

“All over the world people had vowed revenge for what had happened on that fateful day but nothing was being done. Once Ryan straightened out his own life he decided that he was the man that had to make sure that Dustin and all of the other prisoners were brought home. He was a man with a mission and he intended to fulfill that mission to the best of his ability.

Ryan was a smart man and he knew that he couldn’t accomplish his goal by himself so he developed a team of people, from all over the world, to help him. The first goal of the team was to unify the planet as much a possible. No single country could possibly develop the ability to defend the planet and take the war to the bugs. As long as the countries fought with each other they couldn’t devote the resources necessary to defend the planet from the bugs if they came back and to develop the ability to go into space to rescue the Stolen.

Many countries realized that unification was necessary and they voluntarily unified with neighbors or countries with similar backgrounds and cultures. Other more troublesome countries were simply conquered by their neighbors or by the larger powers of the world. About 10 years after The Raid the World Government was formed and began preparing for the Revenge War. It was similar to the organization of the United States in that the various countries kept their independence on local issues but the World government was in charge of anything involving the Revenge War against the bugs; which over time became more and more of everything governmental.

Dustin woke up in the arms of his best friend Danny hours after the bug ships had left Earth. The boys in the ship had no idea what was going to happen to them but Dustin told his friend that whatever happened he was going to get back to Ryan.

After what seemed like months but was really only a few days the bug ship entered a new solar system and moved towards the inhabited planet that was the fourth from the sun. When the ship entered orbit around the planet the bugs pushed all of the prisoners into several shuttles that took them down to the planet’s surface. Once they were on the planet humanoid guards directed the prisoners into a large building. When all of the prisoners from the eleven bugs ships were in the building the guards directed the boys into several smaller rooms. In the room that Dustin and Danny found themselves they noticed that in addition to the uniformed guards they had seen previously there were now others who were dressed in white. Dustin told Danny that these must be doctors and who knows what’s going to happen to us now.

One by one the boys were grabbed by two guards who walked them over to one of the doctors. The boy was then stripped and placed on a table. On the table the boy was given a very thorough examination of every part of his body. After the examination the doctor turned the boy’s head so that the right ear was up and then he placed something into the ear canal. The guards then took the boy to the far end of the room. One boy obviously failed his medical examination and was taken out of the room and didn’t have the device put into his ear canal. Dustin shrugged off the guards when they came to him and walked over to the table on his own removing his clothes as he walked.

After the medical examinations the boys were herded back into the large room they had started in but they weren’t given their clothes back. The boys started talking amongst themselves about what had happened to them. One rumor that spread quickly, despite the multitude of languages spoken, was that they had been captured to be sold as sexual slaves.”

 

“Another Sunshine idea?”

“No Daddy this is my story, Justin just helped me with some words.”

 

“Within a few days the boys found that they could understand everyone else. The device in their ear canal had learned every language spoken by all of the boys. Dustin found that while he couldn’t speak French or Arabic or Japanese he could understand them when other captives spoke them.

The next day guards started moving amongst the boys and talking in a language that the ear devices already knew but this time the boys found that not only could they understand the language they were also learning how to speak it.

Within two days all of the boys could speak and understand Galachh as the language was known and then the guards brought in teaching machines. The boys were told by the guards to use the machines to learn about their future lives as members of the Legion. 

The boys soon learned that they hadn’t been sold as sexual slaves but as replacements for the Legion. They learned that the Legion was the most important military organization of the Empire. They learned the history and traditions of the Legion and what their lives would be like as Legionaries. They learned that while they would never be able to have girlfriends they didn’t have to have boyfriends if they didn’t want to do so. They learned that they would go as far as they wanted to go in the Legion since every position was earned by passing the tests for the position; the only limit was the number of positions available. 

As soon as Dustin figured out that he could do as much as he was able to do he decided that he would become the leader of the Legion so that he could get back to Earth and Ryan. Dustin worked harder than any of the other boys and was the first to pass the test to become a Legionary. The first thing Dustin did, as a Legionary was to pick Danny to be his first boyfriend. Boyfriends of the captives had to help them pass the tests and Dustin helped Danny so much that he was the second of the Earth boys to become a Legionary.

During the following years the boys from Earth rose high in the Legion with Dustin leading them all. Dustin proved to be a military genius and helped the Legion capture several planets for the Empire. Though his memories of Earth began to fade with the passage of time he never forgot his Ryan and his vow to return to the man he loved. Dustin had many boyfriends among the Legionaries but none of them touched his heart the way Ryan had.

After 20 years as a Legionary Dustin became the High General of the Legion when the post became open. He had passed the tests earlier with the highest possible score. One of the first things he had to do, as High General was to inform the Horab that a rebirth was authorized. While Dustin agonized over the decision he knew it was the right thing to do for the Legion. While Dustin still missed his Ryan his loyalty was to the Legion and the Empire. When Dustin took over as High General he found out that the Legion had no information on where Earth was located. The Horab in the hundreds of years they had captured new members for the Legion had never told the Legion where the prisoners came from.

Meanwhile back on Earth Ryan had pushed the scientists of the world so hard that they finally figured out how the bug ships worked and began building ships that would be used to explore the universe and to fight the bugs wherever they were found. The goal was also to find and fight The Legion that had hired the bugs to capture The Stolen as the boys who were captured so long ago were now called.

Five years after the first successful trip to another solar system using N-Drive Earth was ready to seek and out and fight the Legion. The bugs had tried raiding Earth again but this time every raiding ship had been destroyed. The people of Earth had celebrated this victory for almost a month.

Ryan’s son Russ was now almost 26 years old and a Major in the Space Navy. He had entered the Space Navy over the objections of his mothers and other members of the family. He wanted to do what he could to make his father happy again. Russ knew that the only thing that would truly make his Daddy happy would be to have his Dustin back in his life. His ‘uncle’ Mickey had done everything he could think of to change Russ’ mind since he didn’t want Dustin rescued. He had even tried to get Ryan to resign his position as Director of Earth Security so that he would forget about Dustin. 

Mickey thought that he knew his best friend but his suggestion had so infuriated the Director that he hadn’t spoken to his so-called best friend since that fateful conversation. Ryan had worked too hard for too many years to give up when the solution was almost ready to be used.

Russ was in charge of the first group of fighters that were going bug hunting but his father gave him the chance to stay home and to be safe. Russ told him that he was going on his mission unless ordered otherwise and if he got such orders he would never speak to his father again.

Russ led his group of fighter into N-Space and then they started hunting for signs of the Empire or the bugs. On the day that he was supposed to return to Earth Russ saw alien ships moving through N-Space and he ordered his squadron to follow the aliens. Even though they got very close to the other ships those ships didn’t seem to notice their pursuers.

In the process of learning how to use N-Space, to travel between star systems, the scientists of Earth soon learned that when entering normal space a ship couldn’t control where they ended up. The only thing they could figure out for sure was that a ship wouldn’t enter normal space where any sizable object was located.

When Russ and his squadron entered normal space they were surprised to find that they were right on top of the alien ships. The ships bore signs of the Legion so Russ ordered his men to attack the enemy. 

Russ was very surprised that the aliens didn’t fight back but just tried to run away even the two large ships that were obviously the escort ships for the transports that made up the bulk of the convoy. 

Russ was even more surprised when an exploding ship damaged his propulsion system. He ordered his men to return to Earth with the information they had gained on their mission. 

Russ was totally surprised when the largest ship of the convoy turned around and came back towards his position. The ship used a ray of some kind to pull Russ and his crippled ship to the planet, then a shuttle came up from the planet and pulled Russ’ ship into it’s cargo bay. Russ was removed from his ship by armed humanoid guards and taken to the surface of the planet.

Once on the planet a device was placed into Russ’ right ear canal. Russ was beyond surprise when he could suddenly understand what his captors were saying. He didn’t know what the sounds they were making meant but he knew what they were saying. Several of the humanoid doctors seemed surprised that they understood what he was saying.

On the second day Russ was brought before the leadership of the Legion. Russ thought that several of the soldiers, and there was no doubt in his mind that these men were soldiers, were human instead of just humanoid. The leader of the group started asking questions which Russ answered, some more honestly than others, but after a while Russ realized that the man had switched from Galachh to English and didn’t seem to realize that he had done so. 

The second in command had noticed and he soon interrupted the High General who then stopped the interrogation and sent Russ back to his cell.

Meanwhile back on Earth Ryan was getting worried about squadron 1 not having returned to base on time. It hadn’t helped his mood when Mickey as spokesman for the family tried to make him feel guilty about sending Russ off to his death just to bring back the twink that wouldn’t go away. Ryan just told Mickey to shut up and didn’t he know that demeaning one of the Stolen could get him killed. Mickey just pouted for 5 minutes and then left Ryan alone with his thoughts.

While Ryan knew that he had done what was best for Earth during his time as Director he did begin to wonder if he had done the right thing in letting Russ join the military and leading Squadron 1 on it’s mission. Ryan was interrupted in his thoughts when his computer began to buzz.

Ryan was told that Squadron 1 had appeared in Mars orbit and would make it back to Earth in a few hours. Ryan had asked that Major Peterson report in person as soon as possible. He had been crushed to hear from his duty officer that Major Peterson had not returned with his squadron and had been captured by the enemy.

After the report by the second in command of Squadron 1 Ryan knew everything there was to know about the mission, including Russ’ capture. That night Ryan went on worldwide Television to announce the victory of Squadron 1 over the forces of the Legion and to announce that the Revenge War had begun. He made it clear that forces from Earth would only attack obvious military targets. He told the people of Earth that any surviving members of the Stolen would be home as soon a humanly possible.

When Ryan got home that night he had only 1 message, from Russ’ mother telling him that he wasn’t welcome in Pittsburgh until he could bring Russ with him. This message didn’t surprise Ryan but it did add to the heaviness of his heart.”

 

“I’d say something Sonnyboy but I know I’d get the same answer as last time.”

 

Gus gave his father a Sunshine smile and continued reading his book.

 

“After interrogating him in a more private location the second time Dustin had learned much more than Russ thought that he had given away. Before this second interrogation Danny had asked Dustin why the first one had gone so badly. Dustin simply told him that the young officer looked so much like his Ryan that he couldn’t think straight. But the fact that the man had to be the son, of Ryan, that Dustin barely remembered told him that the Empire was being attacked by their zygote planet. 

Dustin wasn’t worried about winning the war; he knew that a single planet couldn’t win against a 100 planet Empire. They could cause a lot of damage to the Empire but they couldn’t win. He also knew that the Legion and Empire could conquer Earth but that it would cost much more than it would be worth.

As High General of the Legion Dustin sent word to all Empire planets informing them that there was the possibility that they could be attacked. His orders were that all ships were to return to a planet or jump to Inner-Space if they were attacked. That all ships were to have a full load of jumping fuel before leaving any planet since they might have to jump in and out of Inner-Space many times if the alien ships attacked them. He sent word to the Admiral of the Navy that the Imperial Navy should start building ships that could fight in space.

Then Dustin decided to sit back and wait for the Earth military to figure out that they couldn’t win the war. Once that became clear to them he would send Major Peterson back to Earth to let them know that he was willing to negotiate a peace treaty. While he was waiting for Earth to realize the obvious he also got the Legion and the levy armies of the Empire ready for an invasion of Earth if that became necessary.

Russ was allowed to freely roam the main base of the Legion since there was no way he could escape. Dustin also wanted him to learn as much about the workings of the Legion as possible so that when he was sent back home he could tell the Earth authorities those facts. Dustin never told Russ that he knew who he was but he did notice that the young man had no problem finding friends amongst the Legionaries. Russ was very much his father’s son.

Almost a year after the Legion had captured Russ; Ryan had a meeting with the President of Earth. He told the president that the war wasn’t going as well as everyone had hoped. That since that first victory Earth ships had never been able to catch up with enemy ships in order to fight. The Empire ships always ran away, either to a planet or to N-Space. The president had asked what was going to happen. Ryan told him that until the Legion chose to fight back there was nothing that Earth could do since there was no way that they could successfully attack a planet. Eventually the Legion would be willing to fight and then a decision would have to be made about what to do. In the meantime the Colonization Department was preparing several uninhabited planets to be colonized in the near future.

Dustin finally decided that it was time to send Russ back to Earth with an offer for the two sides to meet and discuss a Peace Treaty. 

The High General asked his captive if he would be willing to take the message back to Earth and if he would be able to be fair about what he had learned about the Legion and the Empire.

Russ told him that yes he was ready and that he no longer hated the Legion. He, like everyone else on Earth, had thought that the Legion had taken the Stolen for evil reasons but now that he knew that they had been taken just to reinforce the Legion it wasn’t so bad. He told Dustin that he thought the Director of Security would be willing to negotiate a treaty. He did ask how he was going to get back to Earth since his ship had been damaged in that first battle with the convoy.

The High General told him that he would go back to Earth in a Legion ship and asked if Russ would be able to let the Earth military know that he was on board before they destroyed the ship. Russ assured the High General that he could do that but that he couldn’t guarantee the safety of any Legion soldiers on the ship.

Dustin told him that Colonel ThanMa knew the risks but would go anyway.

On the trip to Earth ThanNa told Russ more about the history of the Stolen since he had been one of them. He didn’t really remember much of his life before he became of the Legion other than that he had come from Manchester England.

Within an hour of entering the Solar System Russ and ThanMa were being escorted from Jupiter orbit to Earth. Within an hour of landing on Earth the two were being escorted into the office of the Director.

Before Ryan could ask anything Russ asked if he could use the Director’s computer. After a few minutes on the computer Russ told his father that he had good news for him. Ryan was totally confused when Russ showed him a computer aged picture of his Dustin and told him that Dustin was now the leader of the Legion, High General TinDus. He told his father that while he had suspected the truth from the first time he met the High General he didn’t know for sure until he saw the pictures. He also told Ryan that he had never told the High General who the Director of Security was.

The only thing that Ryan said to Russ about the situation was that he always knew Dustin would land on his feet and do great things with his life.

 

Several months later all of the details had been worked out and a delegation, headed by Ryan, was meeting with a delegation from the Empire, headed by TinDus, to work out a Peace Treaty between Earth and the Empire.

 

Once they had landed on the uninhabited planet that was the site of the Treaty negotiations Russ told Ryan how happy he was that his father would soon get his Dustin back in his life.

Russ was amazed when Ryan told him that no such thing was going to happen. He was present as the Director of Security trying to get the best possible treaty for the people of Earth. The High General was present as the representative of the Empire trying to get the best treaty for the people of the Empire and that was all that was going to happen.

Russ was amazed, all of his life he knew that his father wanted Dustin back in his life and now that it could happen he no longer seemed to want that.

As soon as he could get away Russ found his way to the Empire camp. He had no problems with the guards since he had been very friendly with them while he was a captive. Once he was admitted to the tent where the High General was staying he gave TinDus a present. The present was a picture of Russ, his father and his son. Russ had been very surprised when he got home to Pittsburgh to find out that he was a father. His mothers had authorized the use of his sperm sample (that all of the pilots of Squadron 1 had been required to leave behind) to father a child.”

 

“Don’t ask Daddy, this was Justin’s idea though I thought it was a great idea.”

“Did I say anything Sonnyboy?”

“No but you were going to. I don’t know what sperm is and I don’t know how it makes a baby but Justin told me that he would tell me when I was old enough to need to know about it.”

“Justin your shit eating grin isn’t nearly as good looking as your Sunshine smile.”

 

With that said Brian leaned over Gus and gave Justin a peck on the lips.

 

“On with the story Gus, on with the story.”

 

“If TinDus recognized Ryan in the picture he didn’t give it away to Russ.

At the first treaty meeting neither Ryan nor TinDus indicated that they had ever met the other one. When the treaty was finally negotiated several days later neither had indicated to Russ that they had ever met before. Russ was so frustrated that the sought out NyDan, the second in command of the Legion to ask him what they could do to get the two to admit that they knew each other let alone loved each other.

NyDan told him that he didn’t want the two together in this life or any other.

Russ returned to Earth a very disappointed man. He knew that his father had worked for over 20 years to get his Dustin back in his life yet when the chance of success was finally there he ignored it.

 

If Russ was disappointed when he came back from the treaty negotiations he was just as amazed as everyone else on Earth when THE KISS happened.

Russ knew that if his father and the High General didn’t do anything during the formal signing ceremonies and the following ball to get together as friends if not as a couple then they never would. TinDus would go back to the Empire and Ryan would continue to run the Department of Security. But Russ had no idea on what he could do now to accomplish the goal that he had set for himself.

Nothing happened during the signing of the Peace Treaty. Both Ryan and TinDus just stared into the space in front of their faces. They signed the Treaty but didn’t look at each other for even a second.

At the formal ball held in the Presidential Palace Russ gave up any hope when he noticed that while both of the men would sneak glances at the other neither would make eye contact,

Then the miracle happened that Russ had given up hope for. A very old song began to play on the sound system, but after only a few bars Ryan walked across the room said a few words to the High General, took him by the hand and led him across the room to the dance floor. The two men then danced all over the floor and neither saw anything but the other man. When the music ended the two kissed the most erotic kiss that Russ had ever seen in his life. Then they ran out of the room and no one in the galaxy heard from either for over a week. When they finally communicated it was to announce that Ryan had resigned his post as Director of Security and that the two had committed to each other and were going to make up for the 25 years spent apart. Russ along with everyone else on Earth was thrilled that Ryan had finally found his Dustin.

 

THE END”

 

“Gus are you sure that you’re only six years old?”

“Don’t be silly Daddy, you’re the one who knows how old I am, and after all I don’t remember being born. Besides I’m almost seven years old.”

“Gus would you like me to have your story published and sold in bookstores?”

“You can do that?”

“Of course I can, I can sell pretty much anything. I sold myself to Justin didn’t I?”

“Then it sounds like a plan to me Daddy. Justin could you go and make a snack that we can eat before Daddy takes me home?”

“OK Gus but don’t take to long talking to your Daddy about me.”

“What do you mean Justin?”

“Don’t worry about it Gus, just ask him whatever it is you have to ask him.”

With a Sunshine smile on his handsome face Justin winks at his partner then leaves the bedroom in order to give the Kinney men some privacy.

“What do you need to know that you didn’t want Sunshine to hear?”

“Daddy if we publish my story and actually sell some copies we need to pay Justin some more money for doing the illustrations.”

“What do you mean Sonnyboy?”

“Even Jenny knows that illustrating a story costs more than a dollar and she’s not even three yet.”


End file.
